Póker De Amor
by DarckLove
Summary: En este juego solo puedes escoger a una sola carta... Corazon,Espada,Trebol,Diamante y Joker.. ¿Cual es la que ella elijira?..
1. capitulo 1 RUTA DE CORAZON PT1

**AU****:****bien aqui esta su escritora darcklove al servicio!**

**como veran este es un fic de mi anime shojo favorito...AMNESIA**

**les explicare como esta la es fic es una secuela del otro fic que realice anteriormente el cual tiene por nombre "****¿QUIEN SOY YO?".Aqui ya saldran los chicos de AMNESIA presentandose y eso por el estilo.**

**ALICE****:oye ya empieza con la historia que las aburres.**

**AU:¿ALICE****?¿pero que diablos haces aqui?.Esta no es tu historia.**

**ALICE****:estoy aqui por que tu me pusiste ¬¬.**

**AU:alice es un personage OC, osea creado por mi cabezota.**

**ALICE:ya deja de hablar que tus leectores quieren leer el fic, no tus tonterias.**

**AU:buuu! ya me pusiste triste,aora dejare que tu digas el disclaimer,muajajajaj.**

**ALICE:****¡****MALVADA! o.o**

**AU:****lo se Xd**

**ALICE****: como sea...AMNESIA no le pertenece a mi MALVADA autora y creadora le pretenece a idea factory y ototomate.**

**AU:bien empecemos..**

**"POKER DE AMOR"**

**CAP1****:****RUTA DE CORAZON PT1**

**SHIN POV**

En verdad,ella creia que no me daria cuenta de que tenia algo rraro,se que suelo ser muy duro con ella,que la trato mal,pero daria todo por ella,incluso cuando ella esta asi por mi maldita y egoista culpa.

-¿Que sucede?¿Por que me vez tanto?-dijo shin.

-am...nada-dijo heroina.

-en verdad que eres una idiota-dijo shin.

Te preguntaras que pasa aqui,¿quieres sabero?

Bien te lo dire,solo para que entiendas que pasa.

**FLASH BACK**

Fue en un dia,un dia de viaje de trabajo,si asi es el lugar donde trabajamos yo y ella el lugar se llama "MEIDO NO Hitsuji" era un viaje de induccion para los empleados,fuimos ala montaña de shinano,todo empezo por una pelea entre ella y yo.

-yo compartire habitacion con sawa-me dijo lo cual yo me enfade,somo novios no entiendo por que quiere estar con sawa,si podria estar con migo.

-voy a salir a caminar,asi que ven con migo-le dije enojado.

-¿que te pasa?-me pregunto ella ingenua ala situacion.

-¿por que quieres estar con sawa?-dije enojado.

-estas no son vacaciones-me dijo enojada.

-¿por que tienes que ser asi?...sabes que quiero estar con tigo,¡siempre estoy dispuesto a morderte!-dije

-¡detente!-me grito ella,se solto de me agarre y salio corriendo a una direccion que no era la cabaña donde nos hospedamos,asi que fui tras ella,no queria que se perdiera en esta gran montaña,pero la perdi,fue en ese momento en que me altere y busque ayuda,todo el pueblo de esa montaña me ayudo a buscarla,asta que la encontramos, estaba debaja de un acantilado,tenia mucha sangre en la cabeza,supuse que cuando salio corriendo por MI ella no se fijo y callo por ese por MI CULPA.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y eso es lo que sucedio,todo por mi afan de querer adelantar las cosas con ella,no se por que tenia ese impulso de querer dar el segundo paso con ella,soy tan egoista y aora por mi culpa ella esta asi,sin recuerdos,no recuerda nada nisiquiera mi nombre,todos esos momento que vivimos dedes la infancia,incluso los momentos,los pocos pero importantes momentos como novio y novia,ya no estan en su memoria,todo por mi egoista cualpa.

-shin..veras yo-me desia ella,sabia que me entere de su problema,ella lo estaba ocultando pero,no..no puedo creerlo,

-tu..deveras eres una tonta,pensaste que no em daria cuantas,yo te ayudare a recordar,no importa si tenga que arriesgar mi vida en el intento,pero te dare esos nostalgicos mometos que tenias..no me rendire con tigo no lo are-dije determinado.

-shin...gracias-me dijo ella con una sonrrisa que porboco me sonrrojara.

-bien te llevare a un lugar-le dije.

-a donde me lleva..-dijo ella pero no la deje terminar.

-tu solo sigueme-le dije.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**AU****:que tal les gusto?**

**ALICE:ami me gusto shin!**

**AU:cayate el es mioo! y de nadien mass!**

**ALICE:jajaja entonces te matare por el.**

**AU: o.o creo que eres medio yandere.**

**ALICE:shin sera mio y de nadien mas.**

**AU:ehh..bueno espero que comenten y me digan si les gusta o no.**

**pronto subire el otro que estoy de VACACIONES!**

**ADIOSss**


	2. Chapter 2 RUTA DE CORAZON PT2

**DARCKLOVE****:ola!..perdon por la tardansa pero es que estoy tan feliz por que en este mes de mayo casi no tengo clases *O*!..asi podre estar mas metida en mis fic que les he tenido muy abandonados por la culpa de los examenes pero ya los termine y los pase wiii!..tanbien podre ver bine anime y mangas y avansar en el juego de corazon de melon...bien no los aburro mas espero que disfruten en nuevo capitulo tanto como yop! n.n**

**NOTA:como saben me cree un blog en el cual hablo de animer viejos y nuevos,espero que le den una checada y comenten el contenido por favor n.n,ademas de que en el blog dare noticias tanto de animes como de mis fic espero que lo chequen y comenten si desean pueden ser administradores solo diganme pliss..les dejo el link.**

**link****: **alicedarkeens . blogspot . mx / **sin espacios.**

**"POKER DE AMOR"**

**CAP2:RUTA DE CORAZON PT2**

**HEROINE POV**

Vacia,es como me siento,el no recordar nada,tener la mente en blanco,sentir que todo lo que te rodea es nuevo.

-sigueme-me dijo shin,el descubrio mi AMNESIA.

-¿a donde iremos?-le pegunte.

-tu solo sigueme-me dijo tamandome de la mano,para haci salir del departamneto.

**SHIN POV**

A sustado,haci es como me sentia,el saber que ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso aquel dia,me tiene tan asustado,el pensar que si le digo ¿me perdonaria? y si lo hiciera no me lo meresco,yo fuie quien causo ese acxidente.

-llegamos-le dije,mientras apuntaba a la univercidad.

-¿univercidad de tokio?-dijo confusa.

-aqui es donde estudias...yo estoy en el ultimo año de preparatoria,la praparatoria y la univercidad comparten campus..ven hay otras cosa que tengo que enseñarte aqui adentro-dije tomandole de la mano.

-esta bien-dijo ella.-pero..¿a donde vamos?-dijo confusa.

-iremos al salon donde parcticas-dije.

-¿practico?-pregunto mas confundida.

-tu eres cantante de la banda del club de musica de la univercidad-dije ignorando su mirada.

-¿yo cantante?-dijo ella.

-cuando te escuche por primera vez..me dije:con esa voz,no se escucha nada,pero despues mejoraste y puedo decir que lo haces bastante bien-dije mientras abria la puerta del salon de musica.

**NORMAL POV.**

Shin y heroina,se dirigieron al salon de musica,donde se encotraban todo tipo de intrumentos.

-este es el salon donde la banda ensaya-dijo shin ensendiendo las luces y entrando seguido por heroina.

-tu siempre bienes a este lugar..y desde que me entere yo siempre te benia a ver mientras tenia tiempo-dijo shin parandoce al frente de un piano.

-este lugar me tranquiloza-dijo ella.

-muchas cosas han pasado en este lugar-dijo shin acariciando el piano despues sonrrio y dijo-como la primera vez que te dije como me sentia por ti,la primera vez que te bese..todo justo aqui,despues de eso te he besado innumerables beses-dijo shin feliz.

-..-heroina no emitia ninguna palabra,solo escuchaba atentamente a shin.

-¿puedes recordalo?-pegunto shin a heroina,viendola fijamente alos ojos.

-no-dijo ella evitando la mirada de shin,para haci poner su mano en su corazon.

-...-shin sintio una pequeña punsada en su corazon,pero se le ocurrio una idea,

-¿shin que haces?-dijo heroina ya que shin la habia volteado hacia el poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-voy hacer algo...pero quiero que tu me veas-dijo shin con una sonrrisa.

-¿eh?-munsito heroina al no entender lo que trato de decirle que paso despues fue demasiado rapido,shin se habia apoderado de los rosados lavios de se habia contenido por mucho tiempo esa necesidad,pero heroina reacciono y empujo a shin.

-pero que verguenza-dijo orion sonrrojado.

-...-shin no dijo nada,mas bien su cara lo decia todo,ese rechazo que heroina le propino le dolio en el alma.

-..-heroina estaba mirando hacia el piso,no entendia por que shin hiso eso.

-perdon...no lo hare de nuevo...pense que si te besaba aqui podrias recordar algo-dijo shin con la cara hacia abajo.

-shin-dijo ella.

-por sierto hoy...tenemos una cita con toma-dijo shin evitando la mirada de heroina.

-¿toma?-penza ella.

**HEROINA POV.**

Ese rose de lavios,nunca me espere que shin hiciera algo como a un lugar,creeo que era una cafeteria,mire a toma por supuesto,pero desidi seguir a shin.

-hola mis pequeños hermanos-dijo toma saludandonos.

-deja de decirnos pequeños-dijo shin tomando haciento.

-bueno shin me ha contado lo que paso-dijo toma serio.

-¿eh?-dije yo mientras tomaba haciento.

-¿que?-comento orion.

-si...se lo comente a toma,ya que el es nuestro amigo,ademas el tranaja en el "MEIDO NO SHITSUJI"haci sera mas facil para ti-dijo shin serio.

-¿en serio no recuerdas a tu wapo hermano mayor?-dijo toma.

-ya te dije que no-dijo shin.

-bueno si ese es el caso...te ayudare en todo...para eso somo amigos ¿no?-dijo toma sonrriente.

-gracias a los dos..por ayudarme-dije yo.

-bueno...creo que si podemos confiar en ellos-dijo de eso shin me dijo que ya era ora de regresar a casa,pero en todo el camino tenia una cara de enojado.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...EN EL MEIDO NO SHITSUJI..**

-vaya...pense que todavia estarias en reposo-dijo sawa.

-bueno..-dijo heroina.

-pero que bueno que eso del accidente no te afecto tanto sempai-dijo mine sonrriendo.

-¿accidente?-dijo confundida heroina ante en comentario de mine.

-¿que acaso no rrecuerdas?-dijo sawa.

-¡oh no!creo que hablaste de mas-dijo orion.

-bueno..-dijo heroina.

-¿acaso shin no te dijo nada?-dijo mine.

-¿shin?-dijo heroina.

-bueno...veo que no recuerdad lo que paso en el viaje ala montaña de shinano-dijo sawa.

-ese dia fuimos todos a un viaja de parte de trabajo-dijo mine.

-trabajo..te refieres de meido no shitsuji ¿verdad?-dijo heroina,tratando de entender la situacion.

-si...bueno fuimos,tu yo,mine,shin,toma,kent,ukki y waka...a pasar unos dias como descanso del trabajo...pero despues,en la noche,shin nos dijo que habias desaparecido-dijo sawa.

-despues...te buscamos y te encontramos en un acantilado...toma tenia una cara de preocpupacion-dijo mine.

-haci que eso me paso-dijo heroina.

-pero algo parecia raro-dijo sawa.

-¿raro?-dijo heroina.

-si..shin tenia una cara terrorifica-dijo mine.

**TIEMPO DESPUES...**

-vaya...tal parece tenemos que preguntare a shin resepecto al accidente-dijo orion a heroina.

-si..-dijo heroina simuda en sus pensamientos.

-¡oye!...-grito shin

-¿shin?-dijo mientras volteava aver a shin.

-¿por que te fuiste?...me dijiron que te habias ido en el trabajo-dijo shin con su voz cansada de tanto correr.

-perdon-dijo heroina.

-no lo vuelvas hacer idiota...que tal se te pasa algo malo a estas oras-dijo shin ya mas calmado.

-perdon-dijo heroina.

-ya ni modo...bueno vamos a casa-dijo shin.

-¡espera!-dijo heroina.

-ah..¿y a hora que pasa?-dijo shin.

-bueno es que..yo quisiera ir a pasiar-diji heroina.

-¿pasiar?-dijo shin.

-am si-dijo heroina sonrrojada.

-¿no estaras muy cansada?-dijo shin.

-la verdad es que no...ademas tengo algo que preguntarte-dijo heroina.

-esta bien-suspiro shin.

**EN EL PARQUE...**

En parque..era el lugar prefecto donde heroina queria platicar con shin sobre el que el sol habia bajado,ya se podoan notar que las estrellas empesaban a emitir su luz deslumbradora,el parque estaba un poco basio por asi y heroina se sentaron den una banca,heroina no sabia como empsear la platica,ya que estaba pensando como tendria que preguntar sobre su accidente.

-bien que es llo que me tenias que preguntar-dijo shin rompiendo el gran silencio que habia entre los dos.

-bueno..-dijo heroina,mientras agradecia por sus adentrosque shin fuera el que hablara primero.

-anda sueltalo ya de una vez-dijo shin impaciente.

-bueno...sawa y mine,me comentaron que tu sabias lo que me paso ami-dijo heroina mirando hacia abajo.

-...-shin no emitio palabra alguna,es mas estaba paralizado,no sabia que responderle.

-¿es verdad?-pregunto heroina.

-en este tiempo que llevamos juntos,lo unico que hecho yo es decirte cosas horribles,se supone que soy tu novio y yo,actuo sin pensar las cosas-dijo shin.

-...-heroina no dijo nada.

-pero con respecto al lo del accidente-dijo shin apretando el puño.

-...-heroina escuchaba atenta a las palabras de shin.

-si..yo se que paso-dijo shin.

-y ¿que fue?-pregunto heroina impaciente.

-veras...-dijo shin para luego abalanzarse sobre heroina y quedar acostados en la banca.

-shin..¿q-que esta haciendo?-pregunto nerviosa heroina.

-quiero que me eschuches con atencion alo que te voy a decir...no hables solo eschuchame-dijo shin mirandola alo ojos.

-s-si-dijo heroina.

-pero antes...solo espero que no me odies-dijo shin con un tono trsite.

-...-heroina no dijo nada.

-bien...todo empeso por que tu...pediste una habitacion para ti y sawa,yo me enoje sabiendo que estarias con ella y no con migo...te dije"VOY A SALIR A FUERA DE LA CABAÑA,ASI QUE QUIERO QUE VENGAS CON MIGO"tu me seguiste enojada reclamandome"POR QUE ACTUAS HACI SHIN"yo te conteste "POR QUE LE PIDES A SAWA QUE SI PUDES DORMIR CON ELLA,SE TE OLVIDA QUE ESTAREMOS LOS DOS EN UNA HABITACION" entonces tu-decia shin mientras empesaba a agarrar a heroina de los hombros.

-shin-dijo heroina un poco asustada.

-tu me contestaste"PARECES UN NIÑO,SHIN YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO"encontec yo me enoje y te dije"SE TE OLCIDA QUE HOY ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO DE 3 MESES,YO SOLO QUERIA PASAR ESTA NOCHE CONTIGO"en tonces yo te bese a la fuerza mientras tu me epujaste y saliste corriendo..¿puedes recordarlo?-dijo solo estaba aun mas asustada.

-entonces..decidi alcansarte y pedirte perdon por mi actitud,pero no te encontre,pedi ayuda alos demas y despues te encontramos tirada en el acantilado-dijo shin triste.

-shin-dijo heroina.

-fue mi culpa...sentia que tenia que apresurar las cosas con tigo,por que queria que las distancias entre tu y yo se cortaran...pero tu-dijo shin apretando un poco mas heroina de los hombros.

´-shin..me estas lastimando-dijo heroina.

-tu siempre me hevitas-dijo shin enojado.

-shin detente-dijo heroina,safandose de shin y levantarse de la banca para salir corriendo.

-no te vayas-dijo shin-solo te estoy recordando lo que sucedio,pero creo que lo mejor para ti,sera que terminemos-dijo shin.

-...-heroina no dijo nada.

-queria que ya no me bieras como un amigo de la infancia,pero veo que es imposoble-dijo shin ocultando su mirada tras su fleco.

-shin...lo siento-dijo heroina.

-no lo siento yo...por mi culpa estas haci,asi que lo mejor sera que terminemos-dijo shin para luego irse.

-...-heroina solo sentia un gran dolor en su corazon,el cual no sbaia la razon,despues de unos minutos ella decidio irse a su casa.

**HEROINA POV.**

Aora lo se todo,shin no tiene la culpa,pero el termino con migo.

-bueno aora ya sabemos que paso-dijo orion-solo tendremos que esperar a que tu recuerdos vuelvan-dijo orion otra vez.

-shin-solo pudo pronunciar heroina para haci colapsarse en el piso.

-¡hey tu!-reacciona-dijo orion,mientras sentia la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ya que el es solo un espiritu.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

**HEROINA POV.**

Pesados sentia mis ojos,fue en ese entoces que me levante,recorde lo de ayer lo que paso con shin...derrepente mi cabza me epneso a doler demasiado.

-por fin-dijo orion-me tenias asuatado pense que habias muerto-volvio a decir orion.

-me duele mi cabeza-dije yo,pero derrepente epnese a recordar cosas,a mis padres,amigos y en especial a shin.

-¿oye?-dijo orion.

-orion...ya recuerdo..MIS RECUERDOS REGRESARON-dije yo feliz.

-ENSERIO-dijo orion feliz.

-SI...-huba decir pero entonces recorde lo que hsin me dijo ayer"TERMINAMOS".

-oye-dijo orion.

-shin...me termino...pero el no tubo la culpa del accidente-dijo herojna un poco trsites.

-tambien recuerdas eso-dijo rion.

-si...yo corri cuando shin me dijo todo eso..me sente un una roca serca del acantilado a llorar...pero alguien me tapo los ojos...pude escucar la voz de toma..-dijo heroina.

-que mas-dijo orion impaciente,

-toma me dijo"PREFIERO VERTE MUERTA A ESTAR CON SHIN"y despues me quito las manos de los ojos y me tumbo hacia el acantilado..-dije llorando.

-QUE..toma pero si si tiene una cara de angel-dijo orion si poder creerlo.

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer-dije yo.

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo orion

-¡shin..el se siente mal conmigo por que cree que el fue el culpable de mi accidente...pero aora termino conmigo ya no soy mas su novia-dije empseando a derramar a algunas lagrimas.

-¡tenemos que buscar a shin a su casa!-grito orion.

-si-dije levantandome para dirigirme hacia la puerta,baja muchas escaleras corriendo hacia el lovit,pero estaba lloviendo.

-¡uy!esta lloviendo-dijo orion.

-no importa-dije yo desidida corrioendo hacia voy a dejar a shin,por que yo lo amo.

**SHIN POV**

Me levante muy tarde el dia de hoy ya que no podoa dormir por lo que pasa ayer,por mi ni lo ubiera hecho pero tenia que ir a trabajar,para que el dia empeorara estaba lloviendo,no me gusta la llubia,me hase recordar tiempos melancolicos que ya no pdre vivir con tenia todo listo para irme al trabajo estaba abri la puerta de mi csa y mi sorpresar fue encontrarmela a ella,si a ella estaba toda empapada por la lluvia.

-¿que haces aqui?-le pregunte muy sorprendido.

-¡SHIN!-dijo ella para luego brincar hacia ami y luego abrazarme muyr fuerte.

-baka que ESTAS TODA MOJADA...-hiba a a regañarla pero ella me interrumpi.

-SHIN..ya recuerdo todo...no fuiste tu quien causo mi accidente..fue toma-dijo llorando en mi regaso.

-¿t-toma?-dije yo.

-si..el me tumbo del acantilado-desia apensa ya que eso e slo unico que le entendi por que ella no paraba de llorar.

-pero por que-le dije separabola de mi para verla mejor.

-el me dijo que no queria vernos juntos-dijo llorando mas.

-¡ESE TOMA!-dije enojado,sabia que a toma le gustaba ella pero no pense que fuera hacer eso por tar de tenerla.

-haci que...no tenemos por que terminar-dijo ella miradome a los ojos.

-que-dijo yo sorprendida.

-si..tu terminaste conmigo..ayer ¿no lo recuerdad?-dijo ella.

-yo..-dije pero no sbaia que decir.

-entonces si quuieres terminarme-dijo ella.

-¡NO!-dije yo.

-shin-dijo ella.

-no terminamos..yo yo te amo-le dije viendola a los ojos.

-yo..se que no te lohe dicho pero shin tambien te amo-dijo ella,eso me causo gran felisidad en mi corazon,

-baka..no digas eso con esa cara haras que yo-dije conteniendome las gans que tenia de besarla.

-shin...asme tuya-me dijo ella desidida.

-¡QUE!BAKA deja de decir cosas vergonsozas-dije yo ocultando mi sonrrojo.

-por favor-me dijo abrazandome,en eso pude sentir que estaba muy mojada.

-ah ya no puedo resistrilo mas-dije para luego tomarla de los pies y cargarla estillo procesa y llevarmela ami cama.

-shin-dijo ella viendo me alos ojos.

-baka-dije para luego besarla apasionada mente.

-shin te amo-me dijo ella.

-yo mas baka-le dije volviendola abesar,me siento tan feliz,al fin puedo tenerla entres mis brazos,hacerla mia solo mia.

**SOY SHIN..SOY LA RUTA DE CORAZON**

**TENGO 18 AÑOS DE EDAD.**

**ODIO LO AMARGO.**

**ME ENCANTA LO DULCE.**

**ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS.**

**Y LA AMO ELLA..SE QUE NO SOY MUCHO PARA ELL APERO POR ELLA SOY CAPAZ DE DAR MI VIIDA SI ES NECESARIO.**

**DARCLOVE****que tal les gusto? ami sii!1 XD**

**bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y gracias por sus reviews!**

**NOTA:SIGAN LEYENDO NO ACAVA EL CAPITULO AUN.**

**Tiempo despues..**

**HEROINA POV.**

ya ha pasado una semana desde lo de shin y yo,no denunciamos a oma por que es nuestro amigo pero shin lo golpio dejandole muy en claro que yo soy nada mas de el.

-bueno..es ora de que me vaya-dijo orion.

-gracias orion..sin ti no se que ubiera hecho-dije yo biendo como orion desaparaceia,le ya me habia comentado que despues de que recuperara mis recuerdos el tenia que irese por que cumplio con su dever.

-bueno yo me tengo que ri ala escuela-dijo shin.

-si..te vere despues-le dije para luego yo dirrigirme hacia el tranbajo,pero cuando iva cruzando una calle un coche no se detubo.

**HOSPITAL 1 DE AGOSTO.**

-mmh-dijo heroina

-bueno por fin despierta la bella durmiente-dijo ikki

-..-heroina no respondio nada.

-bueno me voy hacer los papeleos para darte de alta-dijo ikki para luego irse.

-¿quien era sa persona?¿quien soy yo?-dijo heroina.

**DARCKLOVE****muajajajaja apartir de aqui empiesa la ruta de ikki!**

**muejaja soy mala por dejarlas haci..**

**bueno yo ya me voy espero sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**DARCKLOVE****:AGRADESCO SUS COMETARIOS EN LO LARGO DE ESTA VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO n.n,BUENO LA RAZON POR LA QUE LES DOY ESTE AVISO ES POR QUE NO POBLICARE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DURANTE UN TIEMPO,SI LO SE PREGUNTARA EL POR QUE****¿NO?****.BUENO ES DEVIDO A QUE EL DOMINGO EN LA MA****ÑANA DESPERTE CON TEMPERATURA Y DESPUES SE PRESENTARON OTROS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD MAS QUE TENDRAN QUE SER TRATADOS,ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.**


End file.
